User blog:B214/DxD Interview 6
Past interviews: #User blog:B214/Happy new year to all #User blog:B214/DxD Interview 2 #User blog:B214/DxD Interview 3 #User blog:B214/DxD Interview 4 #User blog:B214/DxD Interview 5 #User blog:B214/Oppai Dragon Interview ---- (In a studio in the underworld) *Crimson: Hey Ise-Kun thanks for agreeing to help us today. *Ise: Sure no problem *Crimson: Here's today interview question, please don't open till the interviewees arrive, boss request. *Ise: Sure. *Crimson: Good luck. *Ise: Okay (Confuse) ---- Interviewee 1 - Zeoticus Gremory *Zeoticus Gremory: Good morning i'm here for the interview. *Ise: Good morning *Zeoticus: Ise-kun, you're the interviewer *Ise: Yes Lord Gremory, i'm helping out today. *Zeoticus: I see it's good to be helpful. *Ise: Indeed, anyway i'm going to start now. *Zeoticus: Please proceed. ;Question 1 - Do you enjoy your work? *Zeoticus: Sure i do just looking forward to my retirement more. Haha ;Question 2 - Do you love your family? *Zeoticus: Of course, we Gremory are Devils of love and affection. *Ise: Well there are list of challenges to test it in this box for the yes so i'll have to pull the cards out ;Challenge 1 - Kiss me now *Zeoticus: ............ *Ise: .......... *Zeoticus: Do i have too.......... *Ise: Please ignore this. ;Challenge 2 - Pose nude now *Ise: What is this!! *Zeoticus: I can do it if you want *Ise: No please don't ;Challenge 3 - Sleep with me tonight *Zeoticus: *Runs away* *Ise: Please kill me ---- Interviewee 2 - Grayfia Lucifuge :Ise wants to seek out Crimson but the next interviewee Grayfia walks in after Zeoticus runs out *Grayfia: Ise-Sama, so you're the one interviewing me today *Ise: *Sweats Profusely* No i'm sure the interview isn't today. Anyway lets just leave shall we. *Grayfia: It's not nice to slack on word, you should do your job till the end. I've been told you have 3 more interviewees after me. *Ise: Yes (I'm dead) ;Question 1 - Do you enjoy your work? *Grayfia: Of course ;Question 2 - Do you love your family? *Grayfia: I do undoubtedly, even though he's not by my side *Ise: Well there are list of challenges to test it in this box for the yes so i'll have to pull the cards out (Ise fearing what card he'll pull out) ;Challenge 1 - Your happiest moment with your family *Grayfia: I suppose it's when Millicas was born, we waited for hundreds of years for that child. *Ise: (In relieve) I see, it's a blessing to the Gremory too, Millicas being born. *Grayfia: Indeed, Sirzechs was especially pleased that he threw him up near the ceiling, of course i slapped him after that. *Ise: I see..... ;Challenge 2 - Pose nude now *Grayfia: (Stunned) *Ise: (Out of fear) Please disregard this challenge (Frantically pulls another one) ;Challenge 2 - Shower with me *Grayfia: (Flustered) I'm going to leave now. *Ise: Grayfia-san i wasn't the one who set this up, it's real. *Ise: I'm going to die. ---- Interviewee 3 & 4 - Rias Gremory & Akeno Himejima :Rias and Akeno comes in after Grayfia walks away *Rias: Ise, what happened just now, onee-sama seemed flustered. *Akeno: Indeed, it's rare for Grayfia-sama *Ise: A lot happened, by the way what are you two doing here. *Rias: We're here for the interview, the company request for both of us to be interviewed at the same time. *Ise: (They're trying to kill me.) *Akeno: Lets start the interview, the faster it ends the faster we can go dating. *Rias: Akeno~~ ;Question 1 - Do you enjoy your work? *Rias: Well if it's just about the Devil's work it's fulfilling i suppose, our clients are mostly easy to deal with after all *Akeno: Indeed, some of them even provide us with extra tips for easy jobs. ;Question 2 - Do you love your family? *Rias: Of course, my family is everything to me, and soon you'll be a part of it. *Ise: (Horrified internally) *Akeno: My father and mother do love me and i love them back, i hope to love my child like my mother. *Ise: (Let this torture end) *Rias: (Sees the box) What is this? *Akeno: Challenge card box for Question 2 if yes. *Ise: NOOOO!! ;Challenge 1 - Sleep with me tonight *Rias: We do this like every night *Akeno: True, it's simple... *Rias: Did you ask this to onee-sama just now... *Ise: No of course not (It was your father) (Rias and Akeno takes the box and pulls out all the cards to check) ;Challenge 2 - Kiss me now ;Challenge 3 - Pose nude now ;Challenge 4 - Run around the city naked screaming Oppai ;Challenge 5 - No bra and panties for 1 week. *Rias & Akeno: What is this!! Ise, you have a lot of answering to do. (Drags Ise out) *Ise: NOOO, I WAS TRICKED, IT'S REAL. DAMN YOU CRIMSON!! ---- (Behind the scenes) *Crimson: I guess it didn't work well this time. *B214: Indeed, well no matter we'll try to get Vali to do it next time. *Crimson: Any candidate for him? *B214: Lavinia, Bikou, Tobio and Genbu i suppose. Category:Blog posts